


not a love story

by boobear_meets_hazza



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Normero, One Shot, illusion, it’s very short i just figured i had to write something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobear_meets_hazza/pseuds/boobear_meets_hazza
Summary: Alex finds himself wishing for things he could no longer attain.





	not a love story

I wake up to the sound of frying and the mouthwatering smell of bacon and eggs. You’ve lured me straight into the kitchen yet again, with your golden curls facing me as you cook up our morning meal.

”Good morning, Norma,” I say, but you must have not heard. Instead, you start humming to the tune of your favorite song.

You turn to prepare the plates and  jump in surprise as you saw me standing here, a giggle falling from your lips, telling me not to scare you again. My heart aches and flutters at your beauty, honored that I am blessed to be your other half.

”But I wasn’t sneaking up on you,” I reply as you step closer, wrapping your arms around my neck.

“Good morning, Alex,” you say as you pull me in and I close my eyes, but the ghost of your lips is all I could feel. I attempt to envelope you in my arms, but you have stepped back far enough that I no longer feel your warmth.

I open my eyes and here, you are not. You’ve vanished into nothingness. The air grows thicker as realization sinks in; you have left me here. For you were mine and I was yours, but with our time, we fell short.

I stand in the kitchen of what used to be our home, abandoned so painfully many years ago. The guilt has consumed me, for you could still be here had I done my part much sooner. Will you ever forgive me?

Now I can be free, with your son no longer capable of hurting anyone. Now locked up is he, in a hospital for the criminally insane. I know you don’t want that, but he deserves it. I can’t let him continue making a queue for his victims.

I have done my job now. I hope you understand. The last years of my life has been nothing but a vigilante’s case. And now that case is closed.

I wish I could still see your smile, gaze into your eyes and hear you laugh. I wish I protected you better than I had. I wish I hadn’t failed. I wish you could tell me everything is going to be okay. Except it isn’t, because you aren’t here and nothing is alright. Not anymore.

I wish you were here with me and that you understand why I had to do this. But you’re no longer here nor can I bring you back, because this is nothing but a story with words in black and white. And no matter what I do to change the outcome, I couldn’t change the most important aspect: I couldn’t bring you back.

No matter what I do to change the story, no matter what I do to make everything feel just a little better, I’ve already lost the battle. Except this isn’t a war tale or a comedy, but most importantly, we aren’t a love story.


End file.
